1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller and an image display apparatus controllable by the remote controller, and more particularly, to a remote controller for providing a plurality of control modes and an image display apparatus controllable by the remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus has a function of displaying images to a user. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
A remote controller is a device capable of remotely controlling an image display apparatus. The remote controller transmits a signal carrying a command corresponding to a user manipulation to the image display apparatus and thus the operation of the image display apparatus is controlled according to the command carried in the received signal.
Meanwhile, a portable terminal provides various, convenient User Interface (UI) environments such as a menu screen, a touch screen that enables a user to enter characters by touches, etc.